Ice Cream Medication
by strawberriesforever
Summary: In which Ginny announces her relationship with Draco to the Weasleys, and gets ice cream for her troubles. "My life is in shambles. I haven't the faintest idea on what to do from here. My family clearly has no desire to support the relationship I have with Draco. And I have another situation that I just cannot handle right now." Ginny all but screamed at George.


"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you stop right there."

Ginny stopped in her tracks, and whipped around to face George. Her anger clearly showing from the light coming from the kitchen. "What for George? So you could tell me that I'm making a big mistake? So you could tell me that he's just using me? So that you could tell me that in the end of all of this, he will just trample on my already fragile heart?" She stepped closer to her brother. "Believe me, I already know what you're going to tell me, because I've already tried to convince myself of those thoughts."

She broke down, crying and sat on the freshly mowed grass in the backyard of the Burrow. George sighed and looked back at the family they left inside of the kitchen. They were all staring out at them, unable to move. Seeing their youngest crying over a boy they did not approve of, was absolutely heart-breaking. The responsibility rested on his shoulders. He knew that he had to do something to fix this. He sat down beside Ginny and wrapped an arm around her, and whispered nonsensical soothing words.

"It'll be alright Gin."

"How do you know that George? My life is in shambles. I haven't the faintest idea on what to do from here. My family clearly has no desire to support the relationship I have with Draco. And I have another situation that I just cannot handle right now." Ginny all but screamed at George, voicing the thoughts that have been running through her head for the past three weeks.

"Don't worry dearest sister. We'll figure this out. My little niece and/or nephew will want for nothing, especially with this uncle around. We can deal with the father later." George announced with the biggest grin on his face, hoping the small gesture would do wonders to bring cheer to the only girl in the family.

Ginny's head shot up from its comfortable position on George's shoulders. "What niece and/or nephew? Who's pregnant, and why didn't you tell me sooner? You let me go on and on about the prat I'm in love with, rather than sharing great news with me?" George's brows furrowed. Ginny was having a baby, wasn't she? Why else would she be dating this bloke? George voiced these exact thoughts to her, resulting with her hitting him repeatedly with an old copy of the Daily Prophet she found beside her.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? How could you possibly think I was pregnant?" She asked, emphasizing every word with a hit with the newspaper. "You just told me you had 'another situation that you just cannot handle right now.' One can safely assume that you're pregnant. I'm trying to give you my support here. Could you please stop with the hitting already. You're going to leave a bruise soon." He snatched the newspaper from her violent hands. "Georgie boy," Ginny used his nickname, knowing it would soften him up. "I just meant that I had a certain visitor, that just can't be ignored." She looked pointedly at him, hoping he would get it soon enough. It was embarrassing enough to say it once, but to repeat it, to your brother of all people. When he indicated that he didn't understand what she was going on about, Ginny rolled her eyes, once again trying to explain that she had gotten her monthly visitor, which made her far from pregnant.

"Oh. Is that what we were talking about. Oh." At least George had the decency to blush, turning him almost as red as the hair on his head.

"Honestly George, I'm worried. You're usually quick to pick up on these things. You're almost as slow as Ron on the uptake tonight."

"Dearest sister, I am offended at the insinuation that I could be anything like our brother. Utterly disgusted."

The distinct pop of Apparition could be heard from within the Burrow. Not bothering to welcome another guest, probably Percy, Ginny's head fell on George's shoulders as George tightened his hold on her.

"Ginny?" The new voice questioned, floating from the doorway. Ginny's eyes widened dramatically, and George would've laughed heartily (He almost did), if he only knew that Ginny would be above hitting him again, but she wasn't.

"Draco." She breathed, as she hurried to get up. Not even caring to dust the grass from her bum, she crossed the lawn and was almost a step away from Draco's arms when she remembered where they were.

"Where's Ron? Or Harry?" She tried peering behind Draco, looking out for her brother and ex-boyfriend to pummel him to the ground. "They're being restrained by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. I must say, they're taking it quite better than I expected. I wasn't even punched until a full five seconds of my appearance."

Ginny was horrified. "You were punched? Who punched you? Let me at them." She was more than ready to take down whichever brother it was that delivered said punch. Draco put his hand up, and effectively blocked her path. "It was Percy, actually. I didn't expect it too. He has an amazing left hook, did you know that?"

"Never underestimate a Weasley, Draco. You never know what you'll get." Smiling, she gave him a quick hug. She wasn't one to risk her new boyfriend with all of her brothers around. Draco grinned at her, which was something that she was starting to get used to. It really was such a beautiful sight.

Suddenly remembering what he came over for, unannounced. "Here you go, love." He handed her a small package. Opening it, she couldn't help the grin that was crept on her face. "How did you know?"

Draco stepped closer, still keeping a respectable distance between them. "Well, you were screaming at me this morning, then proceeded to cry the next second. I didn't even understand what you were yelling at me for. I've also been trying to keep count, I didn't want a repeat of last month's Muggle London breakdown." He admitted sheepishly, cringing as if waiting for a hit in the head. He was however, pleasantly surprised with another brief hug. She adored chocolate ice cream, and he knew that it helped calm her during times like these.

"You always know how to cheer me up. Thank you darling."

Deciding to throw a little caution to the wind, Draco bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go love. Do enjoy your family dinner. Floo or owl me later." Ginny immediately grabbed his hand, before he had the chance to apparate away.

"You're not even going to let me introduce you to my family?" She gave him that adorable look that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Oh. I just thought that you would want to finish your dinner together. I've already disturbed your family enough." Draco stuttered in reply.

George clapped a hand on his shoulder, causing Draco to jump just a little. "Don't worry, my friend. We don't bite. Well, not until you meet Charlie and his pet dragons."

"Let's get inside darling, it's quite chilly outside. I'm sure Dad would love to meet you." Ginny led him to the kitchen, where most of the family was waiting.

"What were you doing outside anyway?" Draco asked, curious as to why brother and sister were out in the cold, without at least a scarf.

"Why, I was waiting for you, love."


End file.
